The Stormhammer (Quest)
| next = | altname = The Stormhammer| displaytl=y| }} Notes *All members in your group must have the Stormhammer Quest in order to access the vault, if they don't have the quest they won't get the "update for the key" (Therefore you won't be able to access the vault). *You must have completed and turned in the collection "The Hammer of Below"; then speak with Commander Olaf Caltorsis Irontoe in the Butcherblock Mountains to start "The Stormhammer" signature quest. *You must be level 35 to receive this quest. *Note: You can receive it pre-35, but you can't enter Haunted Vaults 'til 35 *You must be able to speak Serilian to read the note found next to the trapdoor after you burn the Black Sun Grizzly Rug in step #2. This language is awarded by completing the quest, Language of the Dust, from Lingualogian Roosey at the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. If you do not have the Serilian language the option to read the note will not be available when you examine the locked hatch. The drop rate for the Deepearth runes is quite good, allowing you to complete that quest while doing The Hammer of Below. *For an alternate way of entering the vault see the talk page for more information. Steps # Visit Stormguard Hall in Kaladim # Find the entrance to the lower levels of Stormguard Hall, aka the Haunted Vaults, at . Do the quest to uncover the vault. If you have done this quest before, you will have to do it again or you can pan your camera down and click the hatch underneath the rug. #* Note: Kill Terrok warlords to get the key to the vault. # Enter Haunted Vaults. Don't kill anything if you can avoid it, there is an 90 minute lockout timer if you do. # Click the red chest in the room on the 3rd door on the left hand side . # Kill the 3 skeletons in the room on the last door on the right hand side . Hail the ghosts spawning when they are dead. You will receive 3 sub-quests: #*Remnants of a Traitor #*Shards of the Eye of Stormhammer #*Refurbished Goods #After completing the 3 subquests, return to the Haunted Vaults and kill the 3 ghosts in the throne room to spawn the quest NPCs to turn in the subquests. Each will give you part of a key, which opens the chest in the vault . #Open the red chest in the vault to get the marching orders. # Commander O.C. Irontoe in West Fort Irontoe at ). # Enter Kaladim and proceed to where Xicotl (35^^^ or 36^^^) will spawn. Kill Xicotl. Warning: Xicotl has been reported to occasionally spawn as a level 75^^^! # Return to Commander O.C. Irontoe. If you do happen to kill the ghosts before checking the chest they do have a long respawn time of 8-10mins. You should wait for this since there is a lockout on this instance of 90 minutes. Rewards * at Level 35 * at Level 40 * at Level 91 * *Select one of the following: **The Stormhammer of Legend **The Stormhammer